criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfriendly Wounds
Unfriendly Wounds is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twentieth case of the game. It is the fifth case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot After learning about the escape of convicts Jordan Brown and Anthony Wolf, the team were able to locate them to a house in the Gorge. However, after the player got there with Major Lucas, they discovered that the house had been set ablaze. After quickly going inside to find clues of the duo’s whereabouts, they found, much to Major's disbelief, the body of his former friend Anthony. Per Ethan, it was discovered that he had been stabbed in the back multiple times before being left to bleed out. The team then suspected racer Katrina Winnie (who they met previously), Aztec tribe leader Nanuk Ujarak and cowboy Noah Wilton before learning that Ethan had discovered a note on Anthony’s body informing Anthony to join whoever wrote the message at Anthony's old cabin in the Gorge. Once there, they found Jordan hiding out there before arresting and adding him to the suspect roster along with Major’s best friend, inventor Olivier Hunt, who was more than happy to see the player back. They then found out about Anthony’s cheating habit as he had broken Katrina's heart once before as well as the fact he had successfully annoyed Nanuk enough for the tribe leader to put a curse on him. Later, Alexandra reported that someone was trespassing on the victim's cabin property. Back at the cabin, they discovered that it was Noah who had trespassed as he wanted to break some of the victim’s stuff due to the duo hating each other since childhood. They also discovered that Jordan was annoyed at how Anthony believed that he was the most intelligent, angering Brown as he was the mastermind and not him. To Major’s surprise, they also discovered that Olivier had installed cameras to spy on Anthony after he had overheard him calling Major stupid and wanted to get proof of it to show his friend, which never happened due to Anthony’s arrest three years ago. After finding enough evidence, the team once again arrested Jordan for the murder of one of his companions. After being accused of murder again, Jordan told them that he would not deny any of the evidence, simply explaining that even though Anthony had been quite useful, he had no use anymore. He then said that they had broken out of prison to plot more plans and making sure that the city fell into chaos, like he wanted years ago. A confused Major then asked why he would kill Anthony if they were working together. With a smirk, the former tech expert asked why the senior detective cared so much about the ones who had betrayed his trust and that he should thank him for removing someone who used him. Major then sent the scheming traitor to trial once again, before they learned from a bruised Diego Redmoon that someone helped Jordan escape custody once again. Immediately after Diego told them that Jordan got away, Major and the player went to Anthony's cabin to find more about Jordan's plans. They were able to find a broken tablet that wasn't there before and sent it to Erika. The tech expert then confirmed that the duo of escapees had been heavily helped by Gianna de Valz to escape and find the house where Jordan had murdered his partner in crime. They also found out how Gianna had rigged explosives to blow the transport truck's wheels so she could help Jordan escape trial. After the detectives went to arrest her, she was obligated to admit to it, saying that the two men had been so nice and so kind to her while the trio was serving their prison sentences. A dumbfounded Major then told her she was under arrest for helping criminals escape, before Gianna let slip that she hid something in the caves. Once there, they found some kind of official form detailing a land purchase dating from years ago but due to the age of the form, it was impossible to discover what property had been bought and by who. They also investigated the remains of Anthony and Jordan's burnt hideout, where they found a mysterious gravestone concealed in the wall. They then recovered the gravestone text, which revealed that the victim had died in 2017, the year that Jordan had mysteriously disappeared. They then sent the gravestone to Alexandra Dubois, who told them that she could not confirm who exactly the gravestone belonged to as Jordan had removed a lot of the reports around his disappearance in the disguise of his cyber attack. However, she found a written report that detailed a missing woman with the surname Edenton, written around the time Jordan vanished. Alexandra also revealed that Joseph had called her to tell them that the journalist had discovered that Jordan’s parents were killed in accidents, months apart. After Chief Tempest gave the land purchase to Judge Denise Brighton, the judge was able to find out that the land was actually the property of an abandoned bar, and that it was paid for an anonymous account connected to Jordan Brown. Coming to the conclusion that Jordan was carrying out his next plan there, Major and the player hurried to the abandoned bar to apprehend Jordan once again. Summary Victim *'Anthony Wolf' (found stabbed in the back) Murder Weapon *'Homemade Knife' Killer *'Jordan Brown' Suspects Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears orange clothing Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect uses strawberry soap Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cactus. *The killer works out. *The killer uses strawberry soap. *The killer wears orange clothing. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bandana, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Cave Advert; New Crime Scene: Gorge Caves) *Investigate Gorge Caves. (Clues: Motorcycle Helmet, Satchel, Torn Pieces) *Examine Motorcycle Helmet. (Result: K WINNIE Identified; New Suspect: Katrina Winnie) *Ask Katrina Winnie about if she saw Jordan Brown. *Examine Satchel. (Result: Antique Amulet; New Suspect: Nanuk Ujarak) *Ask Tribe Chief Ujarak if he saw the convicts. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Noah; New Suspect: Noah Wilton) *Ask Noah Wilton about knowing the victim. *Examine Victim's Bandana. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cactus) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Arrest Jordan Brown for his crimes. (Attribute: Jordan works out; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cabin) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clues: Trash Pile, Locked Toolbox) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mechanic's ID Card; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Ask Olivier why he was in Anthony's cabin. (Attribute: Olivier works out) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses strawberry soap; New Crime Scene: Homemade Kitchen) *Investigate Homemade Kitchen. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stained Locket) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ancient Charm) *Analyze Ancient Charm. (12:00:00) *Ask Nanuk about the curse he put on the victim. (Attribute: Nanuk uses strawberry soap, works out and eats cactus) *Examine Stained Locket. (Result: Strange Cream) *Examine Strange Cream. (Result: Hair Cream; Attribute: Katrina uses strawberry soap) *Ask Katrina about the locket she threw out. (Attribute: Katrina eats cactus and works out) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Noah about why he was ransacking the victim's cabin. (Attribute: Noah uses strawberry soap, eats cactus and works out; New Crime Scene: Living Area) *Investigate Living Area. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Cushion Pile) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Handwritten Notes) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Olivier's Handwriting) *Ask Olivier about spying on Anthony for proof. (Attribute: Olivier uses strawberry soap) *Examine Cushion Pile. (Result: Wolf Medallion) *Analyze Wolf Medallion. (09:00:00) *Ask Jordan about the victim's medallion. (Attribute: Jordan eats cactus and uses strawberry soap) *Investigate Smoking Bed. (Clues: Scratched Stone, Burnt Planks) *Examine Scratched Stone. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange clothing) *Examine Burnt Planks. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Homemade Knife; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Never Forget the Past (5/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (5/6) *Ask Diego Redmoon about what happened. (Reward: Anthony’s Facial Scarring) *Investigate Burning Bedroom. (Clue: Broken Tablet) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Tablet Restored) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Arrest Gianna about her involvement in helping the escapees. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Gorge Caves. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Land Purchase) *Confront Gianna about the land purchase. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Gravestone) *Examine Faded Gravestone. (Result: 06-17-2017) *Analyze Gravestone Dates. (03:00:00) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)